The present invention relates to the cloning and production of recombinant restriction endonuclease of AvaI.
Type II restriction endonucleases are a class of enzymes that occur naturally in bacteria. When they are purified away from other bacterial components, restriction endonucleases can be used in the laboratory to cleave DNA molecules into small fragments for generating recombinant DNA molecules.
Restriction endonucleases act by recognizing and binding to particular sequences of nucleotides along the DNA molecule. Once bound, they cleave the molecule within, to one side of, or to both sides of the recognition sequence. Different restriction endonucleases have affinity for different recognition sequences. Over two hundred and twenty restriction endonucleases with unique specificities have been identified among the many thousand of bacterial species that have been examined (Roberts and Macelis, Nucl. Acids Res. 26:338-350, (1998)).
Restriction endonucleases are named according to the bacteria from which they are derived. Thus, the species Deinococcus radiophilus for example, produces three different restriction endonucleases, named DraI, DraII and DraIII. These enzymes recognize and cleave the sequences 5'TTTAAA3', 5'PuGGNCCPy3' and 5'CACNNNGTG3' respectively. Escherichia coli RY13, on the other hand, produces only one enzyme, EcoRI, which recognizes the sequence 5'GAATTC3'.
A second component of bacterial restriction-modification (R-M) systems are the methylases. These enzymes provide the means by which bacteria are able to protect their own DNA and distinguish it from foreign DNA. Modification methylases recognize and bind to the same recognition sequence as the corresponding restriction endonuclease, but instead of cleaving the DNA, they chemically modify one particular nucleotide within the sequence by the addition of a methyl group (e.g., C5 methyl cytosine, N4 methyl cytosine, or N6 methyl adenine). Following methylation, the recognition sequence is no longer cleaved by the cognate restriction endonuclease. The DNA of a bacterial cell is fully modified and it is therefore completely insensitive to the presence of the endogenous restriction endonuclease. It is only unmodified, and therefore identifiably foreign DNA, that is sensitive to restriction endonuclease recognition and cleavage.
With the advent of recombinant DNA technology, it is possible to clone genes and overproduce the enzymes they encode in large quantities. The key to isolating clones of restriction endonuclease genes is to develop a simple and reliable method to identify such clones within complex `libraries`, i.e. populations of clones derived by `shotgun` procedures, when they occur at frequencies as low as 10.sup.-3 to 10.sup.-4. Preferably, the method should be selective, such that the unwanted majority of clones are destroyed while the desirable rare clones survive.
Type II restriction-modification systems are cloned by a number of methods. The first cloned systems used bacteriophage infection as a means of selecting restriction endonuclease clones (EcoRII: Kosykh et al., Mol. Gen. Genet. 178:717-719 (1980); HhaII: Mann et al., Gene 3:97-112 (1978); PstI: Walder et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 78:1503-1507 (1981)). Since the presence of restriction-modification systems in bacteria enable them to resist infection by bacteriophages, cells that carry cloned restriction-modification genes can, in principle, be selectively isolated as survivors from libraries that have been exposed to bacteriophages. However, it has been found that cloned restriction-modification genes do not always manifest sufficient phage resistance to confer selective survival.
Another cloning approach involves transferring systems initially characterized as plasmid-borne into E. coli cloning plasmids (EcoRV: Bougueleret et al., Nucl. Acids. Res. 12:3659-3676, (1984); PaeR7: Gingeras and Brooks, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:402-406 (1983); Theriault and Roy, Gene 19:355-359 (1982); PvuII: Blumenthal et al., J. Bacteriol. 164:501-509, (1985)).
A third approach, and one that has been used to clone the majority of R-M systems, is by selection for an active methylase gene (U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,333 and BsuRI: Kiss et al., Nucl. Acids. Res. 13:6403-6421 (1985)). Since R and M genes are organized in close proximity to each other, both genes can often be cloned simultaneously. This selection does not always yield a complete restriction system however, but instead yields only the methylase gene (BspRI: Szomolanyi et al., Gene 10:219-225, (1980); BcnI: Janulaitis et al., Gene 20:197-204 (1982); BsuRI: Kiss and Baldauf, Gene 21:111-119 (1983); and MspI: Walder et al., J. Biol. Chem. 258:1235-1241, (1983)).
A more recent method, the "endo-blue method", has been described for direct cloning of restriction endonuclease genes in E. coli based on the indicator strain of E. coli containing the dinD::lacZ fusion (Fomenkov et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,535); Fomenkov et al., Nucl. Acids Res. 22:2399-2403 (1994)). This method utilizes the E. coli SOS response following DNA damages caused by restriction endonucleases or non-specific nucleases. A number of thermostable nuclease genes (Tth111I, BsoBI, Tf nuclease) have been cloned by this method (U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,535).
Such recombinant enzymes are substantially pure and free of contaminants normally found in AvaI preparations made by conventional techniques from the native strain, such as that disclosed by Murray, et al., (Murray, et al., Biochem. J., 159:317-322 (1976)).
Because purified restriction endonucleases, and to a lesser extent, modification methylases, are useful tools for creating and analyzing DNA molecules in the laboratory, there is a commercial incentive to create bacterial strains through recombinant DNA techniques that produce these enzymes in large quantities. Such overexpression strains improve enzyme yield and simplify the task of enzyme purification.
It would, therefore, be desirable to purify AvaI restriction endonuclease to homogeneity, for use in medical diagnostic applications such as cancer gene mutation detection and pathogen detection by DNA amplification. It would further be desirable to develop a reproducible AvaI restriction enzyme purification procedure so as to meet the FDA purity standard required for the use of AvaI in such a diagnostic detection kit.